


Bo(u)nd Together

by blurryeyes



Category: Actor RPF, GMMTV RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bickering, Boys Kissing, Chaptered, Curses, Developing Relationship, EarthMix, EarthMixxiw, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Modern Era, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tale of 1000 Stars, Tale of Thousand Stars, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryeyes/pseuds/blurryeyes
Summary: An old plot of mine, when I used to watched too much Once Upon A Time and thanks to Rumplestiltskin this idea was born:What if love is a curse?A successful investor who wavers to no one met a young mischievous boy as the replacement of his business trip guide. The incident that happened during the trip changes the temporary bond between them.cross posted to wattpad
Relationships: Earth Pirapat Watthanasetsiri/ Mix Sahaphap Wongratch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Bo(u)nd Together

The peaceful silence inside the bedroom wrecked by the sound of annoying songs. There's only one person that ringtone belongs to, "What's cousin?" his morning voice broke but refuses to open his eyes yet. "Mix!!! My dear cousin!! Help me out!!" a very panicked voice on the line screaming like he's standing on the edge of a cliff. "Just talk and let me back to sleep," placing the phone on his ear, his hand hugging the pillow back, ready to fall asleep anytime. "I double booked a very important client!!! He rescheduled 5 times in 3 days!! 3 days!! And I was so confused…b-but!! The other client is my old client that always book me for the same date and usually I never let anyone take the spot but I was so confused so... Anyways!!! He wants to visit Chiang Mai," realizing he had been talking to himself, the other one on the line hasn't said anything. "Okay, send me the details," already used to his chatty cousin, he only listens to the last line about the client wants to go to Chiang Mai, where he spent his high school days. "Already sent! If there's anything you want to ask, just call me!" then the line got cut. Around 2 hours later, after his consciousness gathered, he checks his mailbox. An e-mail with 20 pages PDF is attached. Opening the file, he welcomed by a photo of a tanned skin man, standing proudly dressed in an obviously expensive suit. "Earth Pirapat Watthanasetsiri?" he hits Google as typing the name and articles from the business news portal are on top. After skimming through the news, it seems what's written in the profile is legit. Still dazed by the list of properties his client-to-be invested on, the next page contains the preferences. "Wearing a formal suit and dress shoes is required? Oh damn," there are reasons why he curses, one, he didn't own any formal suit and two, he didn't have any because he couldn't afford it. "I don't have money for a freaking formal suit or any formal suits for 10 days trip," he dials his cousin right away. "It's included in the budget, open page 15 and the details about payment on the previous page," following the instruction, he checks the page and his eyes widened in instant. The amount of 12,000฿ with additional transportation fees and meal allowance listed there. "Guess you found it already, no worries, I'll take you to the tailor shop I usually went," the other person on the line hung up first this time, leaving Mix re-reading the very same page over and over again.

*

Working as a personal guide for jet setter, local celebrities, and even a couple of politicians exploring the cities is what his cousin does and he did taste the benefit of that job from time to time. Free dinner vouchers from 5-star hotels or 2,000฿ international buffet are common, the other perks are branded clothing, accessories or even shoes. As promised, he's taken to an infamously expensive tailor shop. Never ever in his life, he thought he would get inside, now he even getting measured. Not just for one, but seven custom-tailored formal suits made with high-quality material. "Post a photo on your Instagram later and tag the shop, they will give you an extra discount later," his cousin whisper as settling the payment. "I won't ever set my foot inside this shop again," even though it sounds exaggerating, but his facial expression is serious. "Come on, they might send you freebies too," and his facial expression changes in second. Done with the outfit problem, the next in his to-do list is to survey places he's not familiar with yet. As a number of office buildings in Chiang Mai grow rapidly ever since he left for Bangkok, he has to make sure the address is right. Plus, according to a list of preferences provided by his cousin, he also needs to find a proper place to dine his client. "I already notified people at those buildings, they will show you around and you can take pictures if need it," they sit at the coffee shop across the tailor shop, talking about the trip planning. Actually, this wasn't the first time his cousin ever asked his help, previously it was an old couple, their relatives' friends. It was a lovely experience since the old couple really kind and treat him like their own grandson. But this time, things definitely different, especially when he has to escort the successful young investor that featured in Forbes.

*

The day finally arrives, making sure there are no wrinkles on his shirt, he checks his appearance once again in the mirror. Today finally the trip will begin, currently, he's waiting for Earth at his branch office in Chiang Mai. The employees standing in line in front of the main door and Mix join them at the very end. Not too long, a black Audi appeared, a man gets out from the driver seat, looking almighty in all black tailored suit, his face expressionless, even when everyone  _ was _ to him as he walks in. " _ Sawadeekap _ , I'm Mix, for the next 10 days will be at your service," he gives out his best business smile while the man just looking at him without saying anything. "According to the schedule, you will have a meeting in 30 minutes, is there any change?" holding a notebook, he tries to catch up with Earth's walking speed. "No," without looking back, he continues going to the elevator. And that's how they mostly interact for the next few days. Everything going smoothly as prepared and this far his choice of restaurants seems to fit his client's taste. "Tomorrow finally the last day," laying on his bed, he reports to his cousin as he did every night. "Good, good, I didn't receive any complaints yet so it seems you done well, maybe he will send you extra tip," then both of them laugh, they converse for a while until Mix decides to sleep early. He's actually excited to finish the job and getting back to his daily life enjoying semester break. But the next morning, at 6 AM, sound of intercom waking him up. "Take me to see the hills on North today," gathering his consciousness, he takes his notebook and today's schedule already packed, it's impossible to add another activity. " _ Khun _ Earth, I'm afraid if we go, we won't be able to be back before evening. There are still meetings at noon as well," he tries hard to not sound panic. "They are all already rescheduled, so just take me to the hill, we'll be leaving in an hour," It seems like he already made the decision and there's no way he will change his mind. In a quick movement, he runs to the bathroom. After taking a quick bath, he frantically packs whatever might be necessary while looking up information on the internet. This thing wasn't listed inside that list of preferences or Mix's personal interest, but thankfully he knows the area.

*

Everything already set up as he walks out of the hotel and there is a couple of staff putting in bags and necessities into the vehicle. "We actually used to sudden change like this," one of the staff smiling as putting Mix's bag into the vehicle. "Our boss actually enjoys trekking and hiking, especially if he can do business too," another staff shares their piece of mind. Great, so it's still about business, after all, not tourist thingie at all. Speaking of the devil, the boss shows up, this time dressed in a non-formal outfit, but still looking expensive and glorious. They depart right away since it will take a while to get to their destination. On the road, there's only silence, so Mix falls asleep until at one point the vehicle stopped. There are only greeneries as he opens his eyes, "We're here," the driver smiles to him and informs his boss as well. When they hop off, there are several people seem to expect their arrival. Most of them wearing traditional clothing, only a man wasn't and he's the one approaching them first, "Welcome," unlike him who still dazed, Earth already familiar with the man, to the point they hug each other. The man introduces them to the person wearing the most elaborate clothing with a strong aura. Turns out they're part of the traditional tribe living in the area, but he swears never sees it in any local guide book. Despite having his suspicions, he just follows them walking to the hills, there are houses that look like just another traditional home. While the man taking his client going around, one of the women from the tribe offering him food, can't resist the offer, he sits down and savors down the cooking. Then, there's the sound of ruckus from outside, some people running around, so he rushes to see what happens. Panting with short breath, he found his client lying unconscious in front of a hut. " _ Khun _ Earth?!  _ Khun _ Earth?? What happened???" panicking, he keeps shaking the person but no reaction. The guide was arguing with a young guy inside the hut, both speaking in foreign language Mix couldn't understand at all. "It seems he's affected by the curse," someone walks in and touches Earth's forehead, the person was the one with strong aura with most elaborate clothing he introduced to earlier. "Elder," everyone in the are  _ wai _ too him, except for the guide and the young guy that looks scared to death. "I told you not to practice it today," the voice is calm, but the young one's face gone paler. "Practice? Practice what?" no one giving him answers, instead of the one called Elder leading them to go somewhere else. Now they're sitting inside the biggest hut in the area, the unconscious person brought by the stretcher and later laid on one of the beds inside. "This young guy is our tribe's prodigy, he had been learning about curses," hearing the words, only frown growing on his face. He's studying science for life, so it's something doesn't make sense for him. "The cause of his unconscious is because of the love curse," clearly showing his distrust, The Elder continues giving him an explanation until he hears a groaning voice. Hastily, he moves to the source of the sound. Earth's eyes twitching and slowly opens, then suddenly got up and hugs the boy in front of him, tightly, like he has been longing for him.

*

A loud banging sound reverberates through the café, several heads turned to see the scene. "YOU WHAT? HE WHAT?" trying to not gaining more attention, he tries to calm down his cousin while apologizing to people around them. "Sit down, would you? Do you think I believe it? I'm a vet, remember?" yes, what he had gone through supposed happened in fiction only. What's different is he saw and experience it himself. He couldn't forget how that cold and unbothered eyes turned to the sad and long one. Those eyes that never glances at him, now locked into his own. "So you said, now he's fallen for you??? And it's not something real???" the moment his words finished, someone entering with a flower bouquet covering his face, but the aura is familiar. "Wait, why is he here??? Did you tell him??" Mix whispers as he definitely knows who it is. "He texts me earlier before you start speaking nonsense," getting the answer he really wants to gives his cousin a good swing, but for now he has to overcome the situation. " _ Khun _ Earth, what brings you here?" as usual he puts his business smile. "That's not a sincere smile. For all 10 days, I never see your sincere expression except when you found me unconscious," the bouquet is thrown to his arm and he only can stare blankly as the older man sitting right across him. "Guess I should go, I have, err, meetings, bye!" before things turn more awkward, his cousin running away. "Have dinner with me tonight," a piece of paper slides from his hand. "Pardon me?" there's an address of a restaurant and details about time with reservation name. "From today, have lunch and dinner with me, my secretary will send the details to you by text," can't believe what he hears, the boy looks back and forth to the paper and the man in front of him. "Don't worry about the transportation, my driver will pick you up, see you tonight," he definitely didn't need an agreement, that's a demand and Mix has to fulfill it.

*

Dinner was utterly awkward, every time there's a conversation, it ended with one or two answers. Also, he still treats the person in front of him as his client, most of the answers are out of politeness. Because of that, the older man seems irritated. "I'm no longer your client, you know?" the face is stern but the voice was soft. Of course, he can't relax, he  spent days memorizing his profile, done research just like when writing for the paper so no mistakes will be done. When his mind floating away, there's a warm feeling on his cheek, a tanned hand with apparent veins cupping his pale white skin. "Are you cold?" realizing whose hand it was, reflexively he shifts away. "I'm fine," the hand still there, adamantly stays even the boy clearly showing resistance. Their eyes stare into each other before the younger shy away and using going to the toilet as an excuse. That night, Mix feels like he just runs for 5k marathon,  _ Ai'Khun can _ even drive him back to the condo with his own Audi. "I can't do this anymore" mumbling to himself, he stares at the phone displaying plans for lunch and dinner tomorrow, it's just the beginning of a roller coaster ride. For 14 straight days, both of them spend every meal together, their conversation started to turn into bickering that becomes their form of communication. "Why do you keeping give me flowers even I said I don't really like it?" it's the weekend, they're eating at newly opened eatery offering organic ingredients. "I just feel like have to buy it," shrugging his wide shoulders, he tries to act nonchalant. Mix just chuckles, at some point he started getting used to this. Unlike before, now he can smile and laughs more sincerely, usually later he'll receive a pat on his head or sometimes a mischievous ruffle that tries to ruin his perfectly combed hair. The alarm inside his head, saying all of this isn't really start to fade away, but on some days the words of Elder played back from the memory. "When he found real love, the curse will be lifted. The feelings he has now doesn't come from his heart," what they're having now it's just an illusion on a midsummer night's dream, both of them acknowledging that but can't deny they're enjoying each other company.

*

Turning left, turning right, a restless body keeps moving in the middle of the darkroom. His insides feel wretched, gasping for air. Gulping a glass of water, he tosses off the cashmere blanket, getting up with an annoyed face. These symptoms developed since that day he heard the most ridiculous thing in his 25 years of life. As far as he believes in auspicious colors, this so-called love curse supposed to exist only in fiction, not making him losing his mind over someone he just knew for 10 days. It was fascinating to meet the pretty boy instead of the usual guide. Breaking his initial thought, this replacement professionally took him around and handle his demands as well. That request on the 9th day was actually a test that fired back to the giver. The memory of the incident was blurry, all he remembered was trapped in darkness, he shouted, but nothing came out. There's a voice calling his name and he ran towards the source, a glimmer of light that was small, grew bigger enveloping him and his consciousness brought back. A panic face of the pretty boy greeted him, almost instinctively his arms moved, hugging the younger one. Afterward, the usual level-headed young investor had been going through restless nights, his head filled with that mischievous laugh and playful smile. All kinds of effort had been done to persist the urge to touch, to feel the warmth of the body, to caress the soft pale white skin; none worked. As soon as they met for a meal, his rationality cast away, replaced by a craving to possess the other party. The more he tries to confront, the backlash came much stronger. That's how his face always seems disturbed, the words are snarky, resulting in infrequent bickering between them. Back to the dark, empty, capacious room, the clock shows it's only 3 AM, a call will be crazy, a text is illogical. With a sigh, he gets back to his bed, closing his eyes hoping for time moving faster to their appointment time.

*

6 months subsequent to the incident, on one fine day, the sky is blue, the air is fresh and suns not as blazing as usual. Inside a neo fusion Japanese restaurant, Mix make the announcement, "I will have exams in 2 weeks so can't meet for a while," eating the salmon sashimi passionately, he doesn't pay attention to the crumbling expression of the older man. "Why so sudden??" suppressing the anger, Earth put down the chopsticks. "Just received the schedule," submitting the proof, he showed the university website from his tablet. There's the absence of sound between them, when the last salmon sashimi about to finished, the silence broke as the older man says, "You should stay with me tonight," and that very last piece of the precious salmon sashimi dropped out of the younger's grip. An hour later, they arrived at a luxurious apartment at Sala Daeng area, ride the elevator until the 23rd floor and walked till a corner. Entering the room, the boy can only gawking the surrounding, the huge clear window displays almost every inch of Bangkok, the skyscrapers, various malls, even maybe the university. Moving closer to observing the view, his hand touches the glass. "It's nice, isn't it?" the voice sounds so close, the warmth of the bodies attached makes Mix's heart suddenly beating faster. All the time spent, this kind of intimate moment is something he never used to, _ this is because of the curse, wake up!! _ he was about to escape, but the strong arm locked on his waist. Putting his chin on the younger's shoulder, intentionally speak near his ears. "I had been patient," the right-hand start playing with Mix's hair. "This is going to sound crazy and doesn't make sense, ever since that day I feel I need to see you every day, buy you flowers every time, and wanted to touch like this," the hand moves to cupping the pale white cheeks that starts to blush, tracing the lips with his fingers. "Will you believe me if I said, I did try to fight back?" The distance between the faces gets closer and closer. Until finally the lips clash together, start with a slight touch, progressing to be more passionate. Slowly, the younger's hand circling to the older's neck, allowing the kiss to get deeper. It ends as Earth separates himself while catching his breath. He knew he might cross the line if he didn't stop, as the curse still taking control over his sanity. Later, they have a meal cooked by the personal chef of the young investor, both in silence, eyes wandering to anywhere else but not to each other's face. They also sleep in separate rooms, but no one can really sleep that night.

***


End file.
